MOSH Delta 747
by Jumanji8
Summary: Kiko Allen becomes a member to one of the most elite forces in Cornerian history: the MOSH Delta 747. Alongside with MOSH Delta 747, and the New Star Fox Team; will they defend Corneria and defeat the Venomian and Nawish forces? Contains: L, V, and D.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – A Day to Remember

"Ready! Set..." The white vulpine eagerly waited for the mark. His pores were filling with sweat as he was nervous. What was he nervous about? The final test to be worthy of the M.O.S.H. Being a part of the M.O.S.H. means big honor from his country and his parents.

The final test was simple, yet so complicating at the same time. It was an obstacle course with only one objective, and that's to get to the other side. One part of it contained four platforms at a 90 degree angle with a pool of blood-thirsty piranhas underneath it, after that there was a metal chain that connects to the top of the wall. The wall looks very easy, or so the vulpine thought. Above the wall was a walk way that displays thousands upon thousands of tiles. Some of the squares appear to be switches, but they are camouflaged among the other tiles. After the walkway was the door, the door didn't seem too special. It is after the door. What surprise would happen in there?

The vulpine shook those thoughts out of his head. All he had to do is get to the endpoint, which was after the final room. He was the last one to enter the obstacle course after 299 people went through it. Only a few made it out alive, but others weren't so lucky. He knew he could do it. He had the strength, the stamina, the speed, the reflexes, the intellect, and – most importantly – the luck.

"Go!" shouted the announcer. The white vulpine sprinted towards the platforms. He had to ninja wall jump across the platforms. Suddenly, a piranha came up at his face, but the piranha's thinking was so small that Kiko used his telekinetic powers to simply push the piranha away from his face and towards the platform behind him. Kiko just jumped onto the last platform and then onto the wall's chain. He was scrambling to get his feet and his hands in their places. He put his feet down onto the wall, set his hand over his other hand and started to climb. It seemed easy, but he had gone only about 10 meters. All of a sudden, the chain started to get hot. Kiko started to look down and saw tongues of fire spreading along the wall, close to Kiko. Kiko started to pick up the pace. The fire is a good 10 meters from him, and he is about 10 meters from the top. His arms are getting heavy as he strives for the top.

Five meters to go...Sweat is pouring from his body due to the exhaustion, and the intensity of the heat. Four more and the flames of the heat source are closing in about two meters from him. Three more, he thought, I got this. He didn't show exhaustion. He only showed heart. Two more and the flames are basically touching his tail. It was now or never. He took the chance; it was a leap of faith. He stretched his arm and grabbed the ledge to quickly pull himself up. He rolled over the ledge and looked right. The flames were passing him and his sweat evaporated due to the heat of the flames.

He looked to his right and saw that the flames had gone down when the flames touched the ceiling. A sigh of relief escaped from his muzzle. Damn, that was close, he thought to himself. But it wasn't over yet. He looked left and saw the door. He remembered a cartoon that he saw on Youtube that involves a door,

"_Look! It's the door!"_

_ "The door?"_

"_The..The Door!"_

"_What's so special about the door?"_

"_The door is everything. All that once was and all that should be... It controls time and space; love and death! THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO YOUR MIND! The doooor cannn sssee into your sssouul..."_

"_...Wow...Can the door really do all that?"_

"_Heh, no."_

Kiko chuckled at the thought. He slowly picked himself up and started to examine the walkway. There's gotta be a trap somewhere. He looked at the tile in front of him and tapped it with his foot lightly. Nothing happened. Aw screw it, he thought to himself. He ran across the floor. It wasn't until his fifth step that he saw the tiles behind him starting to disintegrate. He picked up the speed and in no time, he was at the door. He quickly gripped the knob and turned it.

Since the tiles were disappearing behind him, he went in without looking and closed the door behind him. The white vulpine then started to look at his surroundings. The room was pitch black and he couldn't see anything... or anyone. Kiko did not even try to allow his sight to get used to the surroundings. He quickly used his telepathy in order to find what lies in the room. After a couple of seconds, he senses a thought pattern. It was weak, so he knows it was not a vulpine, lynx, or anyone for that matter. These minds have more IQ and thought patterns than other living things. He can sense the words kill, in its thought pattern.

"Welcome to the final room." said the announcer. "You will face a mutant from one of Venom's experiments. These experiments used to be living things with a mind. Venom used these living things as tests subjects. Some have accepted the serum, however others not." It was then that the lights flickered on and Kiko looked around. "As you can see, this one did not accept the serum." Kiko looked at that thing in disgust." It is a mutant spider." The spider was huge, a good two feet taller than Kiko. It had tentacles instead of legs and coming out of the tentacles was white slime...or saliva. "In order for you to pass, you have to kill it. Put it out of its misery."

With my bare hands? Kiko loudly thought. It's impossible to- no wait, that's right, I have telekinesis. Kiko used his telepathy to scan the inside mind of the mutant, but its mind was already dead now. Now, it was the word 'kill' echoing throughout its mind. The creature seemed injured, seemed depressed, and also seemed helpless. Kiko was about two feet away from it. Suddenly, the mutant threw its tentacle at Kiko. In a split second, Kiko leaned back out of the way of collision. He grabbed the tentacle and started to use his telekinesis to squeeze the insides of his opponent. He lifted his paw and squeezed his hands together. He started to feel death within him. It was almost too easy for the white vulpine to defeat his opponent because of the opponent's incapability to think.

Slowly and steadily the life was draining out of him. Kiko tried to push the misery in his thoughts out of the way to finally kill him. The moment came, one last drop left. Kiko used all of his might to finally drain his life.

The body let out one last scream and flopped to its side. It was not moving. And Kiko let go of the tentacle, put his paw down, and relaxed his brain. Kiko looked at his body not with a terror on his face, but a face of accomplishment. He let out a sigh and went to check the pulse. Pulse levels were dropped to zero according to the hand-to-the-neck test.

Kiko got up and looked around to find a door when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder. He felt the area for something unique, and sure enough it was a dart. Now the room started to deteriorate and started to blur. "Shi-"was all that the vulpine said until he fell to the floor unconscious.

Kiko was going in and out of conscious while he was being dragged throughout the Cornerian Base. What the f**k thought the vulpine. He tried to sense what was around him and eventually he went out unconscious.

"Here you go, General." said one of the body guards.

"Good, place him in that chair." Said the General. The guards saluted the General and placed Kiko on top of the chair. "Dismissed." The soldiers saluted the general one last time and made their way out of the room. General Peppy looked at Kiko and then went to grab a folder under the desk. The general examined the folder carefully, with a few "Uh-huhs" and "Hmms" escaping his muzzle.

"Ugh," Kiko began to wake up from his 'sleep'. General Peppy cocked his eyebrow and then looked at Kiko." Wha-Where am I?" mumbled Kiko. The white vulpine looked everywhere and examined the room. There was the desk with a folder on top. Kiko looked at the folder and looked ahead. He sees Peppy in his serious face. Peppy gave a hard look at Kiko.

"This is my office and I am your general." coldly replied Peppy. Kiko went wide-eyed and automatically stood up and saluted the General.

"Sir!"

"At ease, Allen. We have gotten some things to discuss." Kiko looked at the chair and sat down. Peppy still kept that stare at Kiko. It wasn't a stare of hate; it was a stare of success. "As you know we have a war against Venom. And our allies are Cerenia and Katina; and our enemies are Venom and Naw."

"Of course, sir." Kiko wondered if he should ask Peppy why they used a sleeping dart to get him here and tell him, but it was the general after all. Peppy took his stare off of Kiko and glanced down at the folder. He grabbed the folder, opened it, and set it across the desk.

"Take it." Ordered Peppy. Kiko grabbed the folder and started to examine it. He looked at all of the statistics and achievements. It showed a picture on the top-left corner it was a white vulpine with black fur, seemingly the black fur 'slashed' his right eye and went down along the right side of his arm. It showed that he was six-feet-tall. It looked familiar, and then recognized it was him. He glanced down the last achievement that he had made. It said, First Place: Obstacle Course. "You are our new recruit. You are now part of the Master Operatives Success Horde, or M.O.S.H. for short. You need a Call sign and give me the type of gun you want."

"Call sign: Covert Slash. I would prefer an ACOG AUG Blaster Rifle with a silencer. My secondary weapon is an Infrared Scope WA2000 Blaster Rifle with a silencer, sir."

"Good. I can see where you get your Call sign from. I also hear that stealth and cunning is your specialty. "

"Why, thank you, sir." Peppy looked down. He opened a drawer and pulled out another folder.

"Here are your new teammates." He announced as he threw the folder across the desk and landed on the opposite side of the desk. It landed with a thud and Kiko grabbed the file and observed it. He first saw the picture. It showed a black avian with a black beak. From there he glanced to the figure's hair. It was short, neatly combed, and it had blonde highlights at the end of the hair. His eyes glanced downwards toward his face. Then he glanced at his left eye. It wasn't an eye at all. It was mechanical. A red-eyed soldier, thought Kiko, Probably for a good reason too. His silhouette was of medium build. Kiko glanced all over the paper to find the name of the figure. He found it at the top-left corner. 'Lance Wade' was the name on the paper.

He then flipped the page and another file was on there. He immediately saw the name on the paper. Jared Leto was the name. He glanced down at the picture, not caring about the statistics. The first thought that ran through his head was of how huge of a size he was. It was a huge husky and it had tan fur. His hair was in shape of a mullet, but with spiky, black highlight hair at the top. The vulpine notices his mechanical arm. It was built to fit his build, strong and muscular. "Hmm…" escaped his muzzle.

He flipped over to the last page and immediately saw the name of the file. It said Ema Diamond. Huh…thought Kiko. He glances down towards the picture and sat there in awe. He was studying the figure. Long Brownish-black hair, her eyes were enormous emerald gems that are inserted into her sockets, cute face structure, slender and perfect body type, and what mostly made her unique is the color of fur she has. Unlike Cornerian fur which is blonde, brown, black, or red; her fur is beige. She was beautiful, according to Kiko. Damn, thought Kiko. "When do I get to meet them, sir?" asked Kiko lifting his head up towards Peppy. Peppy was very eager to show him to his teammates.

"Right now, of course," replied Peppy. Peppy started to get up, and Kiko soon mimicked the action. Peppy motioned Kiko over to him. "Walk with me." Once again they were walking with the General in the front and Kiko in the back. They walked down the hall, turned left and into the dining room. Peppy continued across the dining room and into another hall, he turned right and headed toward one of the bunkers. "They are in here." Peppy pointed towards the bunker.

What's the significance? Kiko questioned in his thoughts to himself. They look like other bunkers to me. "Okay, thank you sir."

"No problem, Allen. Dismissed." Kiko saluted Peppy one last time and then he turned into the bunker.

Author's Notes:

First of all, this is my first fan-fic and I think it is doing pretty good. If you can, please comment and rate, and do whatever. If my story needs improvement, please tell me. Otherwise it will not be fixed and the story will turn out crappy.

Secondly, this story is a war/love story. It has a Call of Duty background with StarFox places and characters.

Thirdly, I would like to introduce my new OC's: Lance Wade, Jared Leto, Ema Diamond, and the main character, Kiko Allen! (Applause) Thank you, thank you.

Fourth…ly, any story ideas will be accepted.

Fifth(ly), thanks to all who read this.

FINALLY, all characters, places, and ideas that are not rightfully mine go to their respective owners. (Copyright, for short.)

XXX Katch yall on the flipsideXXX – Jumanji8


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre-reading: In case if anyone was wondering…this story is fiction (well, no shit, Jumanji8). But I mean like it is a fiction to the entire story. I basically made the events up. So it does not follow an ending from ****Star Fox: Command**** or the original base-line of the story, but it does involve some characters and some places from Star Fox (e.g. Peppy, Corneria, etc.) so bare with me please. It is like a double fiction. I know that you/you all, reader(s), is/are excited about Star Fox's Team. But you/you all have to understand that it is a story of my OC: Kiko Truman Allen. With that said, let's start the chapter! ^-^**

Chapter 2 – The introduction of the Battalion 747

Two hours ago…

"Delta Battalion 747, report to the general's office immediately," announced the intercom. Lance was writing a report about the previous mission that he and his team went through.

He sighed and the black avian stood up from his chair, "Jared, we have to go."

The tan husky exhaled a deep breath. He was lying on top of his bed, thinking…His head was rested upon his mechanical limb and his fleshy limb. _I'll get him back for this,_ Jared thought, _I won't let him live. I…will…kill…him. Even if it is the last thing I do._ "Hmm." He replied to Lance. Lance merely just shrugged it off, because he knew what Jared was going through. He sighed again and went towards Ema's bunk bed. As he was walking, his mechanical eye was zooming itself in and out. It had gathered information on the figure in the bed and displayed the information on his lens, making it readable:

_Scanning… … …_

_Identity acquired._

_Identification: Ema Juliet Diamond._

_Age: 18 Cornerian Years Old._

_Sex: Female._

_Species: Fox_

_Codename: "Jewels."_

_Code number: #00251426747003_

_Scanning status… … …_

_Scanning Completed._

_Status: Unconsious. _

_ Vital Signs: Normal._

_In other words, she is sleeping,_ Lance thought, _time to wake her up. _He approached the vixen. The beige-color vixen was faced down; her face was buried in the pillow. She was covered by a blanket that the army had given her.

Lance chuckled at the thought of her away from the galaxy. Away from the war that is happening, to be in her world of happiness, only to be brought back by a few simple words, "Hey. Wake up, Diamond." Lance waited for the Ema to bolt up. But sadly, nothing happened. He frowned, "Diamond! Wake up!" He yelled. He waited for a couple of seconds…_Nothing…, _he thought. He figured that screaming at her would wake her up. "Hmm…" he said to himself. "Why is she not up? For sure that it would've waked her up. What could've blocked out the sound that –"Suddenly a thought came to his head. _The iPod…That's right! _He lifted Ema's hair from her right ear. An ear bud was in her ear._ Aha! I got you now. She must've slept with her music on._ He removed the ear phone from her ear, and placed it in his ear to listen to what she'd listened to.

…_efore you open your mouth_

_Let me make it clear that I can't be brought down._

_Why I stand so high…_

_I know that song, _Lance thought to himself, _Well…It's better than Rustin Hieber. Now to wake her up._ "Ahem…Wake up Diamond!" he yelled.

Ema shot up from her bunk. Her eyes were droopy and wide, due to the rude awakening. She hated waking up from sleep. To her, sleep is a magical place to get away from the war and let her mind wander. "Why'd you wake me up?" Her speech was slurred. "I was dreaming about getting married with Coney Jraig."

"The old peppster wanted us in his office right now." Ema rose out of her bed. "It is really urgent."

"Dammit…"

"Well, let's go." Jared yelled back at the two. He was by the opening of the bunker. The team nodded in unison and took off to the General's room.

Peppy was impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk. He needed to give the information about the new recruit to Delta Squad. He looked across his desk and at the door. He was staring at it for the longest time…_Where in the hell are th-_ His thoughts were interrupted by the small speaker he had in his desk.

"General, they are here." It was his assistant.

"Good, bring them in.

"Yes, sir."

With that, the doors opened and the 747 came into the room. Lance came in, then Jared, and finally Ema. Peppy twitched his nose and took a stern look at the MOSH. They saluted to the general, "Sir."

Peppy saluted back to Delta Squad. "Here is your new recruit." He said as he handed the folder in his hand to Lance, the leader of the group. Lance opened it. "His name is Kiko T. Allen. Just about an hour ago, he finished the obstacle course. Not so much people had died from the piranhas from the beginning; about half of that people has made it above the wall, and only four people out of that many made it. You see, Kiko has made it in record time and he so much has lifted his hand to kill the 'Venomian project.'"

Lance has flipped the page inside the folder. "He is half-Cornerian and half-Cerenian, it says."

"Cerenian and killed the failed project without any weapons or combat?" Ema asked herself, "He probably has telekinesis…or telepathy"

"– Or the project died on his own." Mumbled Jared.

Lance looked over at the two. "Be quiet." He snapped and turned to Peppy. "How did you get him after the course?

Peppy put on a half grin. "Well, dart gun, of course…" He pulled the weapon out of his jacket. "…And some ammo that will knock you unconscious."

Lance put on the same grin. "General, eighty years and you still got it." He said as he flipped through another page. His right eye is scanning through the folder, gathering any and every information on it. He came upon a piece of information that was unusual for him to see. "Um, Peppy?" he asked.

"Yes?" He said while putting the weapon away.

"His last name is Allen. And so is his mother's maiden name. Why?"

Peppy looked puzzled. He didn't even realize it till just now. "I don't know…Ask him. I will show him your files and he will be expected to be up in about thirty minutes or so."

"Alright, General Peppy." He went back to scanning the folder. His right eye scans his file:

_Scanning… … … _

_Scanning complete._

_Identification acquired._

_Identification: Kiko Truman Allen._

_Age: 19 Cornerian years old, 20 Cerenian years old._

_Sex: Male_

_Species: Fox_

_Codename: (Uncertain)_

_Code number: #00154756747004_

_Scanning picture… … …_

_Picture scan is complete. _

_Fur color: White and Black_

_Preferred Weapon: (Uncertain)_

"Okay then. One more last thing to scan…" Peppy waited for Lance to get done. "Okay… Done."

"Now all of you know about our threat, Venom." The MOSH nodded in unison. "Well, now you will be equipped with Corneria's latest technology." He went back to his desk and pull out an item. The item was sleek and had a unique design. It was small, about 3 centimeters length and width, and 1 centimeter thick. It was square-shaped, and black. Peppy came back in front of the team, put it on top of his right arm and waited for something to happen.

Lance, Ema, and Jared were also waiting for something to happen. And suddenly, the black item started to fuse with Peppy's arm. The black figure spread from one point on his forearm to another. From there it extended around his forearm and covered the entire base. After that, a screen formed then a speaker. Four buttons formed alongside under the speaker. The item was now black and had a white 'X' with the middle of the X was a screen. Out of the speaker, a voice came, "ID acquired: Peppy Hare. Welcome back."

"You see," Peppy continued, "This is the new piece of equipment. It is called the Multi-purpose Research and Communication System, or MRAC for short." He pointed to the screen, "This is a touch screen. Here you can enable or disable the system. It also sends out a distress signal to the Army without letting the enemy know. It displays the person you are chatting with, the map of the battle field, and shows where the target's destination." He points at the button on the very left. "You can talk to people by the push of this button." He points to button in the left-middle. "This button will put you into slow motion mode; calling it the Speedbreaker. It allows you to make accurate shots when needed. But watch out, if used for too long, the MRACS would short out, causing it to reboot." He points to the right-middle button. "This…well, this would give you a new suit." He pushed the button and all of a sudden the MRAC started to spread. It spread along the arm, across the chest, and down towards the feet. It basically engulfed the rabbit from neck to toe. "It can give you a helmet too." The rabbit touch the screen and the helmet came over his head. "The helmet includes night vision, variable-zoom feature, and infrared vision." The whole figure took on a sleek design. Across his chest displayed the words 'GENERAL' in white while the main color was black. "But enough of that." He pressed the button again and all of a sudden, the MRAC shrank back to its original form. He pointed at the last button, "This one is the utility button. Pushing it would pull up a screen. And just simply touch which utility you want."

Everyone, except Peppy that is, was jaw-dropped shocked. Even Jared, who kept his cool, was wide-eyed. Peppy chuckled at the look of their faces. "With this new technology, Corneria's army will beat Venom and Naw. We only have ten of these ever made. You all, including your new recruit and Star Fox will have one each." He went back to his desk, and grabbed four MRACs. He tossed each of them one MRAC, except for Lance. He had gotten two: one for him, and one for Kiko. "Now that's it, Delta Squad. I will notify your leader, Lance, about a mission at a later time. Dismissed." He saluted to the MOSH.

"Sir!" They responded.

Present time…

Kiko put his hand on the flap of the 'door'. He dipped his head, went under it, and then picked his head up, scanning the room. It was unlit, and unlike the other bunkers, this bunker has more room. All of the beds are more spaced out, well, there were only three beds. Each bed has a desk right under it. It could be used for storing ammo, storing weapons, filing paperwork, hiding belongings, and stuff like that. Hmm, who is in here, he asked himself, let me check. He scanned the room with his mind, only to find three thought waves. One was very excited about something, another one was very pissed off, and the third one was indifferent, caring about itself.

"Hello there, Mr. Allen," a voice broke through the silence. It sounded like a Katinadian (English) accent. No doubt that Kiko knows it was the eager mind. But who exactly is it? His eyes, know adjusted to the darkness, saw who it was. The black avian with the black beak and a red eye, it was Lance Wade.

Kiko stuck out his hand towards him, "Hi there, sir."

Lance shook it intensely, "Please, call me Lance." He smiled. It was not a happy smile, it was a sly smile. Kiko happily smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Kiko."

"Hmm…Kiko Allen." He grinned "Your last name sounds familiar. Is your dad famous?"

"I…I don't know. He is from Cerenia and my mom is from Corneria. I am half Cornerian and half Cerenian. I didn't know my father. He had gotten assassinated when I was two." The tone of the conversation changed. "According to my mother, he was protecting the President of Cerenia when Venom attacked Cerenia." He looked at his feet and closed his eyes. "The President was held at gunpoint and in the split last second before the assassin pulled the trigger, my father jumped in front of the gun and he shot him instead of the President." Kiko went angry for a second. He was angry at Venom, for killing his father. Now, he wants revenge. To avenge his father.

He quickly changed his tone before Lance noticed him, although he already noticed his anger. He lifted his head up and put on a fake smile. "But it is alright." He continued. "It was his job. And he saved the President who made right choices and know is allies with Corneria."

"You dad made the right choice" Lance said. "This war between us Venom is hell. I'm glad that we are allies with Cerenia. In this fight between Naw and Venom." He paused for a minute and then continued, "By the way, how did you get your name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like your last name. I read your file. Your mother's maiden name is Allen and so is yours. Why don't you have your father's last name?

"Oh! Well, I'm glad you asked. You see, my dad doesn't have a last name. They greet each other by only with their first name. He became a citizen of Corneria through marriage. Lesley Allen, my mother, was from Corneria. And he went to get the passport and identification done they asked him his name. He didn't have a last name so he picked up my mother's maiden name. Once I was born he gave me the middle name: Truman."

Lance nodded his head taking the entire information in. "I see."

"Hello there, Captain Wade." It was Peppy. "Come to my office, we have to discuss about your upcoming mission."

"Yes sir, general. Captain out." With that, the screen disappeared. He turned to Kiko, "Sorry, I've got to run."

"I ain't stopping you." Kiko raised up his arms in surrender. Lance smiled at him, put up his fist. Kiko glanced at his fist and pounded it with his own fist. With that, Lance walked out of the door.

The avian yelled back inside the bunker. "Oh, and Jared, don't kill him please. He is our new member and I don't want to clean up any mess." Kiko was confused. Who was Jared? Is he here? Kiko quickly glanced back into the bunker. His eyes already adjusted, and he could see a silhouette. It was bulky, and a weird hair style, and was sitting on his bed, sharpening what seems to be a knife.

Kiko tried to penetrate his thoughts. He couldn't break through the defense of his mind. After a few seconds, he quit. There was no use of getting to know him by his thoughts. Now he has to talk to him. Kiko started to walk up to the figure. As he got closer, he sees his fur, and then his arm. His arm was mechanical. It suits his figure because it was also bulky. Kiko could see that he was indeed sharpening his knife. It sparked against the sharpener; the spark shined his tan fur and his face. Jared was looking at the sharpener, concentrating on sharpening his knife. This was Jared alright.

What should I say to him? Kiko thought. Should I just give him a quick glance and say 'what's up' or something…No…I should introduce myself to him. It would be the best thing to do.

Before he realized it, he was already in front of him. His head is still turned towards the knife he had in his hand. Kiko's voice is a little shaky. "H-Hello. My name is Kiko Allen, the newest member of the MOSH." He noticed that his motion had stopped moving. Kiko put out his hand instantly, waiting for a response. A long silence fell inside the bunker, longer than it should have been. Kiko's sweat fell from his forehead, eagerly waiting for a response.

Jared just shrugged and went back to his work. Kiko was confused at what just happened. Why is he not greeting him? Kiko continued "What's your name?"

Jared stopped stroking his knife against his sharpener. "Jared Leto" He said. His voice had a Venomian (Russian) accent. He stood up. "Now get the fuck away from me." Kiko stood a little bit shocked. He didn't want to be in his bad mood. "I don't give a damn about who you are, or what you think about me." He picked up his knife. "What do you have to say?"

Kiko now stood bold. Am I supposed to stand my ground? He thought, "I say…I don't give a damn if you're going to threaten me. I am your new teammate whether you like it or not." He picked up his fighting stance and waited for Jared to make his move.

"Okay people, stop it!" came another voice. He looked to his left and saw a beige vixen come in between them. She put up her hands and placed them on each of the soldier's chest. "Jared, go back to whatever you were doing. New guy, come with me."

Jared shrugged and went back to his desk, sharpening his knife. "Just keep him away from me, Ema."

Ema rolled her eyes and took Kiko away from there. "Sorry about Jared. He's not a people person."

"It's alright. Thanks. Are you Ema Diamond?"

"Why, yes. That's my name." She giggled. "Are you Kiko?"

"Yeah. Kiko Allen." He smiled. "Your fur color is unique. How did it get like that?"

"Well. It had gotten genetically altered, by an accident. I am from planet Fichina. They had established a base in which my dad had worked. I only had one parent so I had to go with him." She was deep in thought for a moment. Then started again, "I was thirteen years of age, which was seventeen here on Corneria. My dad had to work outside of Fichina in the cold weather that day. It was that day when everything changed forever. The start of the war. My dad was working about two miles from where the base was and suddenly a pulsar explosion occurred at the exact point where my dad worked. The fallout came towards our base…" She closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened. "I didn't even know that it had happened. Within 23 hours after the explosion happened, I became a little sick; but within 10 hours I was rushed to the E.R. Before the event occurred my fur and eye colors were golden brown. But after treatment, my fur turned beige and my eye color, emerald green. I haven't seen him since."

Kiko nodded his head taking the entire information that was spoken to him. "I have lost my dad too. I joined the Cornerian army to kill the Venomian leader, Zak Bureau." Kiko entered in his own thoughts. Venom had been through political changes. First it was Andross Oikonny, then Andrew Oikonny, and now Zak Bureau.

Lance came in unexpectedly "MOSH, form up." Jared came up towards Lance first, and then Kiko and Ema joined up with him. "We have a mission." He turned to Kiko and handed him a MRAC.

"What's this?"

Lance replied, "It's called the MRAC. I'll tell you later, but first we have to meet up with Peppy at Hanger 18."

**Author's Notes:**

**Ha! Well this time I didn't half-ass through a chapter. XD **

**I hope this chapter has cleared up ****most**** of the questions and concerns.**

**But it's whatever. Anyways, thank you all for the crap and history I needed to work on and "check-uped" on my story. I really appreciate it. Keep messaging me and please comment!**

****SPOILERS** Next chapter, I will introduce the Star Fox Team. ^-^**

**Till next time.**

**~Jumanji8**


	3. Chapter 3

Pre-Reading: Hello, One and All to my story, MOSH Delta 747! First off let me tell you, I had many ideas to how this chapter was going to work. I thought it was cool if star Fox would have showed off, then come in and introduce themselves. As you can see, this is a hobby of mine. So I am sorry if I keep postponing this story. I would like to inform you all that I will try to post a Chapter up as soon as I can. So anyways, here is Chapter 3! ^-^

Chapter 3 – Star Fox

"Glad to see that you all have made it." Said Peppy to Delta squad through his MRAC. Everyone has heard it as they made their way through the hangar. Lance signaled the MOSH with a flick with his wrist, flicking towards Peppy. The MOSH went from a jogging to running, as they came upon the Cornerian leader. Once they were about five meters from Peppy, Lance signaled them to stop. The group obeyed and stood upright to give Peppy the usual salute.

Peppy saluted back and said, "We have a mission to discuss." He lifted his arm and tapped his MRAC. The MOSH's MRAC each lit up, and every member took a gazed at it. Kiko saw and instantly noticed what was happening. It turns out that the MRAC was showing a map of Corneria, and zooming out in which they can now see the entire Lylat System. A square crosshair appeared and went to the central part of Lylat. It zoomed in, showing Corneria again and Katina. The crosshair appeared and placed its target on Katina. It zoomed in. "This is a map of Katina. As of right now, Katina is under siege from our enemy. Our enemy is Venom and Naw and their leader is Zak Bureau, in case you all didn't know about that. The enemy wants to capture Katina so they can use it as an outpost and take the battle on our land. We don't want that to happen. You all will assist Star Fox, who is also informed of the mission and will be here momentarily. As of now, you all are a part of Star Fox and will be with them for the remainder of the war. You all will be helping the ground forces while Star Fox will take the skies. After that, I will give you your next mission."

Lance gave an affirming nod, and Jared gave his little 'humph'. Ema nodded; but on the inside, she was excited to meet with Marcus. Marcus, just like his father, is famous for leading the squad. Him, Falco Lombardi, Junior Toad, and Kari Hare all make up the team. There is nothing that these guys cannot do.

Kiko also knew about Star Fox. Ever since his father died, his mom was telling him and his brother about the stories of Star Fox. About how Star Fox had saved Lylat more than once, about the history of Star Fox, and about the break up that happened. He and his brother were imitating the events of Star Fox. Kiko was 'Fox McCloud' and Jay, his older brother, was 'Andross'. However, his sweet memory was short lived, when he started to think about what happened to him…

_"Jay! What are you thinking?" Kiko asked Jay._

_He responded, "I am leaving you… Eight years ago since Dad died, it has been a living hell for me."_

_"But, what about Mom? Aren't you considerate enough to stay with her, here in Corneria?"_

_"I'm not going. This shit-hole is called a city?"_

_"This 'shit-hole' is our new home. And it is not a 'shit-hole'."_

_"It's a place for fucking douche bags, trying to make it in life, but getting no where. I don't care what you say, I'm not going. I hate it here, and I love it there, in Cerenia."_

_"Where are you going to stay?"_

_He thought for a moment, "I know a guy."_

_"How are you going to leave this planet?"_

_"In a minute. I will 'ride' with some people back to Cerenia."_

_"Do you have a job?"_

_"…Yeah…"_

_"Bullshit, you can't have a job when you are twelve."_

_"I'll fucking find one."_

_"Just stay with us! Why are you so fucking difficult?"_

_"I'm not difficult! It is you! I want to go! And you are keeping me away from my decision!"_

_"Well you are not going. You are staying." Kiko put his fists up into the air. "I'm not gonna let you tear this family even more apart."_

_Jay looked at him and laughed, Jay was quicker, older, and stronger than him, physically and telepathically. Kiko swung his fist and aimed for Jay's body. Unfortunately, Kiko missed and Jay moved to the side. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing Kiko cringe to the floor, wincing in pain. Kiko looked up and immediately Jay kicked him in the face. The blow knocked him to his back on the floor. Jay walked up to the defeated Kiko._

_"You will never be stronger than me. Nor faster, or smarter. I will always outsmart you. I am leaving and there is nothing you can do about it."_

_"You fucking cocksu-"Was all that he could say before he was knocked unconscious by Jay's foot to Kiko's face._

_…_

_Kiko faded in and out of consciousness. At one point he saw Jay leave right out of the door. And faded out. He came back in and saw his mother holding him and crying. And faded out. Now he saw lights as he faded in again. He knew that he was getting rushed into the hospital. But quickly faded out._

Fucking Jay, he thought, I will find him again. With the help of Star fox, we will end this war, and we will bring peace to Lylat again. Tie some loose ends.

His thoughts were interrupted by Peppy. "You all will have your own arwings. He pointed to the left, where they were. There were four arwings, each with a unique color: red and gold, blue and black, red and black, and white and black. "These aircrafts have the latest design that our constructors have came up with. Behold, the Arwing II. It has two wings on each side, instead of one. Two triggers, four laser barrels for rapid fire, two smart bomb cannons, tinted windows, and a G-diffuser. You all are assigned to each one, Captain Wade, you will take the Raider model." He pointed to the red and black arwing. Lance gave a nod. "Leto, you take the Wildcat model." He pointed to the blue and black model. Jared gave a nod. "Ms. Diamond, you take the Spartan model." He pointed to the red and gold arwing. Ema gave a nod. "And Kiko, you get the Ghost model." He pointed to the black and white arwing. He gave a simple nod and a smirk; he wanted that one in the first place.

"When is Star Fox arriving?" Lance blurted out. Peppy looked at his MRAC and said, "They are coming around the corner." He pointed to the hangar doors.

Instantly, four figures came through the gigantic metal doors. Everyone gazed at the figures. Lance's eye was zooming in and out at the silhouettes. The first one he saw was the one in the front. His eye zoomed in closer…

_Scanning…_

_Gathering Information…_

_Identity acquired._

_Name: Marcus Fox McCloud_

_Age: 18 Cornerian years old_

_Sex: Male_

_Species: Fox_

_Codename: (Unknown)_

_Code number: MERC – 08 – SF_

His eye came off of him and went to another figure…

_Scanning…_

_Gathering Information…_

_Identity acquired._

_Name: Falco Vince Lombardi_

_Age: 46 Cornerian Years old_

_Sex: Male_

_Codename: (Unknown)_

_Code Number: MERC – 05 – SF_

The eye again came off of Falco and zoomed in on the third figure…

_Scanning…_

_Gathering information…_

_Identity acquired._

_Name: Slippy "Junior" Toad_

_Age: 19 Cornerian Years Old_

_Sex: Male_

_Codename: (Unknown)_

_Code Number: MERC – 08 – SF_

His eye zoomed out and finally came upon the last one.

_Scanning…_

_Gathering Information…_

_Identity acquired._

_Name: Kari Anne Hare_

_Age: 18 Cornerian Years Old_

_Sex: Female_

_Codename: (Unknown)_

_Code Number: MERC – 09 – SF_

After his scanning was done, he went up to greet them. He lifted his hand towards the blue-furred vulpine, signaling that he is friendly. "Hello, Mr. McCloud."

Marcus gazed towards him, gave a smirk, and nodded. He reached for Lance's hand and grabbed it. "Please, just Marcus is fine." Lance nodded and went back to his team. Marcus called to his team, "Team. Say hello to Delta Squad 747. Their leader is Captain Wade-"

"Lance is fine, Marcus." Lance interrupted. "We don't like to use our last names, sir."

Marcus stared at him. He had a straight face, and then smiled, "Neither do we." He turned to his team, pointing to each of the MOSH's members, "This is Lance, Jared Leto, Ema Diamond, and…" He snapped his fingers and thought, _What was his name? I know he is new and all but I doubt it is Pinto or Teko._

Kiko read his thoughts and spoke his thought towards him, _Kiko. My name is Kiko Allen, Captain Marcus._

Marcus stopped with his snapping. _What did I just hear?_ He thought. He looked up at Kiko who gave Marcus a smirk. He replied back to Kiko, _Are you a telepath, just like me?_ Kiko nodded in return. "And this is Kiko Allen. Say hello squad."

The first one to introduce herself, was Kari Hare. She was a small, slim dark grey rabbit. She was the daughter of Lucy Hare, or granddaughter of Peppy Hare. "Hello. I am Kari hare. I am the team's ammunition support, and technical support. I am currently the fourth member of Star Fox."

The next one was an orange frog. He had big eyes and a large mouth. For a frog, he seems to be tall in his height, and have a large build. He was the eldest son of Slippy and Amanda Toad. "Greetings. I am Slippy Junior Toad. Just call me 'Junior', PLEASE… Anyways, I am the team's mechanical support, and suppressive fire support. I am currently the third member of Star Fox."

Then, the old avian stepped in. He was about fifty years old with faded blue and red feathers. For a bird that old, he seems to be fit in his age. No one knew where he was from or who his parents were. He was a part of the second Star Fox. "My name is Falco Lombardi. I have been here since the second star Fox. As you can tell, I am old and the team's advisor. I am the second member of Star Fox."

At last, Marcus stepped in, "Hello, Delta. I am Marcus McCloud, leader of Star Fox. My parents are Fox and Krystal McCloud. I am the air support, and also good at stealth and cunning."

After Marcus spoke, Lance said, "It is very good to meet with you all."

Peppy interrupted, "Have you all gotten acquainted yet?" Now is the time where you all have to go to the Great Fox and prepare for the mission." Lance and Marcus looked at each other, dumbfounded, then, they nodded in unison.

Marcus said to Lance, "See y'all at the Great Fox." Marcus turned around and started walking out of the hangar. He signaled his team to fall back to the Great Fox.

Lance looked towards Peppy and said, "Permission to be dismissed and to dismiss my team?"

Peppy gazed at him, "Permission granted."

With that, Lance saluted the general, the MOSH doing the same and Peppy left the hangar. Lance turned towards to his teammates, "Get in your assigned arwings." The team nodded in unison and ran to each of their arwings. Kiko immediately saw his arwing and ran after it. He was about ten meters from his arwing. Once he got there, he walked up the ladder and jumped inside his arwing, the teammates doing the same. Kiko turned on the ignition. The arwing whirred to life and a screen popped up, "_Welcome."_ It said, "_Register your MRAC please_." Out of nowhere, the MRAC lit up. As Kiko was gazing on it, it said, '_Registering MRAC to Ghost Model Arwing.'_

The screen said, _Registering…_, until it said, _Registering complete. Welcome Kiko."_

Kiko pushed a couple of buttons, pulled the thrust handle, grabbed his dual triggers, pulled the arms back, and blasted off.

XXX

Kiko eased his hands in while trying to dock his ship. The Great Fox was huge for his size. Instead of one docking station, there were four forming a square on the back side. His ship was a standardize arwing. It has cruise control, like other arwings, but he has to manually dock on his own. On the positive side, his ship is faster than all of the other arwings. But he has to manually 'shift his transmission".

Kiko finally touched the floor and got off his ship. Once off, he walked to where every member was at. Marcus spoke up, "First off, this model of the Great Fox is completely different from all other models in the past as you all could see. It has an even larger hull, with black exterior design. It has four hangars; this is the main hangar of the Great Fox." He signaled everyone to follow him and his teammates. "I'll show you around, come on." The MOSH followed his order and started to follow him. Marcus was in front, leading everyone. He is the one leading because he knows the Great Fox inside and out. Even his own teammates, including Falco, gets lost and still uses a map. Marcus lead them towards the bridge, then to the dining room and bar, after that the living room, and finally the briefing room. He loves giving tours to other people. To him, it is no trouble at all. "And this is the briefing room. Here, we contact Peppy and other people." The MOSH throughout the whole tour was eying every little detail about the Great Fox; except for Jared. He doesn't get amused to easily.

Kiko spoke up, "Excuse me, Marcus. But do we have a living quarters or something? Or are we gonna sleep on the floor?"

Marcus facepalms himself on the forehead and let out a 'D-oh'. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." He signals everyone to follow him, and they followed him. He went to the other side of the bridge and went through a series of doors and hallways. He walked up the stairs and said, "This coming hallway that we are about to enter are the living quarters." He and everyone else went on top of the steps. Conveniently, there were eight of them.

"The first four is Star Fox's." He said. "The rest are y'alls." He pointed to the last four living stations. "And this is the end of our tour. Any questions?"

Lance let out a yawn and said, "Nah, I'm good. I am about to turn in." He shook the light blue-furred vulpine. "Thanks for the tour." He smiled and turned towards the last door. He likes being at the very end.

Jared had his arms crossed and nodded towards Marcus's direction. Marcus nodded back, and Jared walked into the door right next to Lance's. By this time, the whole Star Fox squad went to bed.

Ema was too tired to say anything to Marcus, and she went to her door, next to Jared's. She did manage to say 'Goodnight' before she turned in though.

Now it was Kiko and Marcus. Kiko shook his hand, "It is nice to see another telepath." He smiled.

Marcus replied, "I haven't met one, until just now." Marcus also smiled. "Are you telekinetic too?"

"Yeah, kind of." He picked up his gun out of his holster. "I can only move and control stuff that is not too heavy and does not have a mind of its own." He let it drop and picked it up with his mind. It was hovering over his head. "I do need some practice with it." Then, he let it drop into his hand. He put the gun back in his holster. _I am weak, _he telepathically told Marcus.

Marcus nodded, "I think I can find someone to help you with your training. I have always been a fond of telekinetic energy." He turned to his door. "I'll give him a call. Okay?"

Kiko's ears perked up. "S-Sure! Thanks a bunch." He gave Marcus a thumbs up.

Marcus also returned the signal. "Sure thing. Night."

"Night." Kiko looked at his door. It automatically slides to his right. He walked in and looked around. He said out loud, "Lights. On." Immediately the lights turned on. He sees his own bed. It was a queen-sized bed. _Better than a cot._ He thought. _Now where is the bathroom?_ He looked to his left and there it was. He walked towards it and observed the bathroom. It was a pretty big bathroom. The bathroom had a shower that can fit two people in, a spaced out toilet, and a descent sized sink.

Kiko went over to the toilet and did his business. After that, he went to his bed and just laid there. _Damn, a bunch of stuff had happened today,_ he thought. _First, I saw a disgusting experiment, then shot by a dart gun, then a part of the elite Delta Squad, and now I am inside of the Great Fox with MOSH and Star Fox! _He smiled, and continued to think about such things until it drifted him unconscious.

XXX

Kiko was walking inside of his own realm of his mind. The realm was almost pitch black. He knows what happened. He went to sleep. He was also confused; he can do what he wants in this dream. _What the hell? _He thought._ I can move and do stuff on my own? How is that possible? To move and control whatever happens in a dream._ This doesn't happen to him. He usually either observes his dream or does not dream at all.

All of a sudden, he sees this bright light. He gazed at it. It was something to stare at in the vast darkness of his mind. It started to get closer to him, yet he does not move an inch. Finally, he saw what was happening. The orb of light was going to hit him. It was about 15 meters away from him closing in fast. Kiko tried to sidestep it out of the way, but it was too late. At the last second, it banked left and hit Kiko's eyes. He had gotten blinded by the orb.

Immediately after the orb had hit him, he sees visions of stuff. The first vision he sees was when he was scoping someone out and pulled the trigger. He sees his opponent cocked his head forward and fell down to the ground. The second vision shows him now in a cell. He was handcuffed to a chair, and a black figure asked him certain questions. Kiko didn't know what he was asking so he didn't talk. The black silhouette raised his arm, or what seemed to be an arm, come down upon his face and then everything vanished.

Another vision came up. Showing him, his squad, and Star Fox running through a forest, evading gun fire. It immediately switched and went to another vision, a fourth one. It showed him running past between a pair of double doors, his pistol held up towards the black silhouette. "Why?" He yelled.

The figure yelled back, "You don't understand!"

"Shut up! I understand completely! You killed everyone, Zak!" his face and body showed up, looking terrified." Zak Bureau, This is for my planet, Cerenia and Corneria, and this is for my father, whom you have sent to kill." He put the barrel to his head and yelled, "Do you have any last fucking words, you bastard?"

"Listen to me for once!"

"I'm through listening. I am ending this war right here and now!" He cocked his gun, "Goodbye, Zak."

The vision went away and he was not blinded by the light no more. He was back at his usual background, darkness everywhere.

Author's Notes:

Hi again! Thank you all for reading my story! XD I really appreciate it!

I have changed this story's rating to T borderline with M because of language. It may back to Mature, but I am not sure.

This is a thanks to everyone that has inspired me to do this (both and DeviantArt):

Hopeless- Tyronnos AKA H-T89

Zythxx AKA Phantasy Star

SyxxFox

And you all who has read this story. Please Comment, rate, do whatever you need to do! ^-^

Thanks again!,

~Jumanji8


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Preparation

Marcus suddenly awakened, and wiped his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs. He was feeling groggy; he didn't want to get up. But he has to. The blue vulpine commanded the Great Fox, his home. It was unjust for him to leave that responsibility to Falco, Junior, Kari, or even his parents for that matter. It was his.

He got up from his bed and looked at his MRAC. _0504 _he thought. _It's too damn early to be doing this…_ Marcus looked around his room. _Fuck it._ He then opened the door and made his way to the commanding station. He made twists and turns down the hallway until he made it to the bridge.

The door slid open and he went inside. Once the door retracted, the lights came on. The room was pretty huge to be used as a bridge. It had a holographic screen that displayed all across the gigantic window, showing the outer space. The screen displayed the time, the ship's coordinates, the ship's next destination, the radar, and the ship's condition.

Marcus walked up and glared onto the screen, _65 million kilometers till destination. Alright, I will wake up the crew in about an hour or so and we will be close to Katina. _He looked towards the door's direction and sees a robot sliding open the door. "ROB," The blue vulpine called.

"Yes, Captain McCloud?"

"How is the ship's condition?"

"Well, shields are about 95 percent, the photon cannons are fully charged, and the laser machineguns are fully loaded. The hull was just barely rebuilt and fixed, and all exterior is up to 99.8 percent fixed, since last battle. All engines are replaced with newer ones when we dropped in Corneria. The G-diffuser is in great shape. All is well, Captain Mccloud."

"Thank you, how long is it until we reach the outer space region of Katina?"

"My calculations say that if we move at this speed, we will be there in less than 3 hours."

Marcus rubbed his temples, "Okay. Thanks, ROB." Marcus walked to his commanding chair. He has gotten his MRAC out and pressed the third button. Two menus came up on the screen of the MRAC. It said 'Styles' and 'Browse'. He tapped the 'Styles' Button and a menu came up. He scrolled down until he saw the clothing that he wanted. It was his old father's clothing. He tapped it and suddenly his clothing morphed into the clothing that he wanted. It was a pair of kaki pants, combat boots, a green shirt, tan vest and a red scarf.

"Thank you, Captain McCloud. Will you need anything else?"

He glanced back at ROB, yawned, and said, "Yeah. I need coffee."

XXXX

"Why am I not waking up?" yelled Kiko inside the empty abyss of his mind. His eyes wandered around his figure; he couldn't see anything. The white vulpine couldn't even see the silhouette of his figure. He lifted his hands in front of his eyes; nothing at all.

"**Kiko…**" a ghostlike voice was the only one responding to Kiko. Once Kiko had heard the voice, his eyes went wide. He jerked his head towards the direction where the voice was coming from, but only saw a deep chasm. He could feel his sweat forming on his head, feel his heart thumping as if it was about to explode, and feel that eerie feeling, as if you know who that voice is and how it talks. "**Kiko, I'm coming for you. I know who you are and we will meet again.**"

"Again? Do I know you? Who the hell are you? How do you know me?"

"**Like I said, we will meet.**"

"Wait! I have more questions!" He waited for a response. "Hey!"

Suddenly, another voice came upon Kiko. "_Why did you leave me? What were you thinking?"_

Kiko knew whose voice that was, "…Mom?"

"_You have always been with me until you went to the army. You are hopeless by yourself." _Kiko just realized that this wasn't his real mother. His real mother is compassionate and caring. Not a cold, straight-up vixen.

"Get out of my head!" He yelled back.

_ "Worthless, pointless."_

"Shut the fuck up!"

_ "Stupid, stupid kid."_

"No! No, no, no, no…"

XXXXX

Ema stormed into Kiko's room. She had been woken up by Lance a half hour ago. They were supposed to be at the bridge in about ten minutes. She was ready and was on her way towards the bridge, but then she hears voices in the room next to her. She thought nothing of it until she heard, 'Shut the fuck up'. That's when she found out it everything is not alright.

Once Ema, took a good look around his room, almost everything was levitating. The bed, the gun, a couple of books that were already stored in the room, all levitating.

"No, no no!" screamed Kiko.

She rushed to Kiko's side, "Kiko, wake up!" Kiko was still screaming; he was turning to his sides, moving abrupt around his bed.

"No! No! No!" continued Kiko.

It was getting more intense as Kiko levitated higher towards the ceiling. "Kiko, wake up! Wake up! Come on!" He was about shoulder-height of Ema. Ema made her move as she used her hands to shake Kiko. "Hey! Get up!"

Kiko screamed at the top of his lungs, and then opened his eyes. Everything that had levitated dropped on the ground. The gun, the bed, the books that were on the desk; all fell to the floor beneath him. He was breathing quickly and he saw Ema above him.

"Kiko are you alright?" questioned Ema. Truth be tolded, Ema cared for Kiko. He was a person whom had a dark past, in contrast with Jared. But unlike Jared, he actually expresses his feelings and likes to talk about it. Jared, however, is a cold-hearted killer whom thirsts for revenge and bloodshed. "Everything was levitating, what happened?

He stared at her for the longest time. He didn't know what to say. He knew that he didn't have the power to move medium sized items, let alone the bed. _Everything was off of the ground? How? I could only lift a gun up with my mind. How is this possible? _Kiko took his eyes off of her to continue to be enigma. Then, he stared at her again. _What do I tell Ema? She's very concerned about me, but what do I tell her?_

"Well?" She had an anxious look on her face.

Kiko looked away his eyes turned to his MRAC. It was 0630. Kiko looked back up at Ema, "…It's nothing…Just some bad dream. I'm over it." Kiko didn't know what else to say. He can't tell her that it was all visions of the coming, because it hasn't happened yet. Besides, it was the first time he started having visions. The white vulpine couldn't assume that was a foresight.

Ema stared at him for a moment then shrugged it off. She knew that Kiko would warm up to him later, she has to give him time and she would ask then. "Alright, well Marcus wants us to go into the bridge; he has some information to give us about the battle that is about to happen. Use your MRAC to get dressed, get dressed in your casual clothing, and we will change to our X-suits later." Ema turned aroundand started to walk outside the door, "I will wait outside for you until you are done dressing." With that, the door closed on her.

Kiko didn't want to tell her. It was his problem and he wanted it to be dealt with himself only. He wanted to think over such thoughts, but his time is short. He was to be at the bridge right now. He looked at his MRAC and pushed the suit button. He scrolled to a list of clothes; so many in variety, but he has to choose one. Finally, after some time, he picks his set of clothes: a black and white T-shirt, black pants, and white shoes. Once he pushed the button, his original clothes were stripped off of him and the MRAC formed over him. Kiko's eyes went wide as he could feel every molecule of the advanced technology coursing on the outside of his body. The molecules formed his T-shirt, pants, and his shoes until it came unto its original design. "Whoa." He muttered under his breath.

"You done? We are about to be late." Ema came in as soon as Kiko was done 'changing'.

"Yeah let's go." He said to Ema as they were both walking up towards the bridge.

XXXXX

"So look who decided to show up?" Jared said to Kiko and Ema as they joined the group's discussion.

"Look, we're here alright? Get up off me." She simply told the husky.

Marcus said to the two foxes, "Okay, please take a seat." Ema joined a seat next to Lance and Jared, while Kiko took a seat next to Falco and Kari. "Alright then, now that everybody is here, let's start the briefing. Lance, would you like to go first?"

Lance smiled at the blue-furred vulpine, "Sure." He turned toward the crowd. "Okay, well we will be in our regular teams for this mission. Marcus and his crew will be assisting the forces during the space battles, while the MOSH and I will take our fight to the ground." He paused to make sure everyone was paying attention, "We will be transported by pods and we will land at our Cornerian base, since that's where the most allies are at. From there, we will help with each of the sides of the base. Jared and I will be at the front lines. We will create as much resistance as we can."

Jared responded, "Fuck yeah. Killing some more Venomians."

"Ema, you will provide support at the second level of the base. Make sure to grab an assault rifle. And last but not least, Kiko will provide sniper support and eyes to our battlefield. You will be at the utmost peak of the building. There is a radio tower with a deck right behind the base. Use that to your advantage."

"Yes sir." They said instantly.

"I guess I am done. Okay Marcus, talk about your battle plan." He looked towards Marcus.

"Alright, well Star Fox, we have another battle in our hands. We will be in our awrings providing support to our troops below and assisting the fight. We won't lose this one, friends."

"What formation will we be using?" asked Falco, when Marcus paused.

"Delta. We will be in Delta formation. I will be in the front; Falco will be in the left side of me, Junior in the right side of me, and Kari you will be behind me this time."

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison. Marcus turned toward Lance and nodded. He started to walk toward the door. Then he said, "Follow me to the armory, I will get you your weapons." The door opened and everyone got up and followed Marcus to the armory.

Once they had gotten to the armory, Lance said to the MOSH, "Get your weapons, Delta. We have to get rid of them from Katina. The Venomians and the Nawish are trying to invade Katina. If they do that, then they will have an outpost set up in Katina. From there, they can monitor our every move on Corneria. We cannot let that happen, crew." He turned to Marcus. "Open the door."

Marcus nodded and typed in the password. The door opened. He said to the Star Fox Team, "You all do not need your usual weapons. Get only a pistol and a couple of grenades. That is all." Star Fox came in and got their own pistols. Falco chose the Desert Eagle model, while Junior and Kari took the Python model. Marcus went in and got the Python model also, but he put in his ACOG attachment on the top of it. His crew looked at him in a confused state. Marcus opened his chamber and said, "Hey, just because I said a pistol, doesn't mean I could not put any add-ons on it." Everyone looked at each other dumbfounded then went inside the armory to put on their accessories and grabbed ammunition.

While Star Fox put on their parts, Lance said to everyone, "Get your weapons and grenades. Remember what your assignment is and choose wisely." Lance went in first, next Jared, then Ema, and finally Kiko. Kiko looked inside the armory. It was pretty huge, well for an armory. He can see a vast inventory of items in his vision. Any weapon he cans posses, ranging from the snipers to the rocket launchers, from pistols to heavy machine guns. He knew what to pick. His recommended gun was the AUG Blaster Rifle. He went to the Assault Rifle section and found his special gun. He then went to the Sniper Rifle section and chose the WA2000 Blaster Rifle. Upon seeing that he chose the right weapons for this mission, he went to the Attachments and Ammo Section, located in the front.

He walked up toward the front only to see Jared. Kiko was eyeing what guns did Jared chose. According to Kiko, it was an M60 Machine Blaster Rifle and an M12 LAW Rocket Launcher. Kiko thought it was a good choice, because he is in the front lines.

He stopped right next to the canine and now only paid attention to the wall that's in front of them. He could see laser-dot-sights, grenade launchers, master-keys, flamethrowers, silencers, scopes, and finally ACOG sights. He grabbed one of the ACOG sights, and clipped it onto his assault rifle. Once he had got the ACOG on, he grabbed a silencer. Kiko screwed on the accessory, peered through the sight, and saw that it was good to go. Then, he strapped that to his back and got out the sniper rifle. He reached for the infrared scope and suddenly thought, _we will be fighting in the daytime._ He put his hand down. _ I don't need this. _He then reached for the Variable-Zoom Scope. Once he saw that was a right choice, he put it on his WA2000. He also put a silencer on the sniper model. He then went to another place along the wall, where the ammunition was stored and grabbed as many rounds and grenades as he could carry.

Once Kiko was done, he reported to his group who was already done. Lance called out to Kiko, "Truman, what took you so long?"

Kiko thought that he made a fast decision, well not fast enough. "Sorry, I got side-tracked."

"Hurry up next time." Lance chuckled. "Okay, now to get serious." He then turned to his whole group as a whole. "We have to go to the pods." He turned around and everyone followed him. "Well, Star Fox has left to get in their arwings. But, they will provide cover for us until we hit the atmosphere. The base lies on the side of the mountain; the radio tower resides in between the base and the mountain. We will land south of the base, about 200 meters out. The enemy will try to attack us west of the base, away from the mountain. They will send in everything they have in order to take control of an outpost here on Katina. We will not let that happen." He tapped his MRAC and pushed a couple of buttons. "Turn on your X-suits now." He pushed the final button and instantly his original clothing morphed into his X-suit.

Kiko tapped his MRAC, pushed the third button, and tapped the X-suit button on his touch screen. His clothes morphed into the X-suit of his own. The X-suit had a sleek design around Kiko. It wasn't loose, nor was it tight. He felt comfortable in this suit. It was a black suit with a large white 'X' in the middle of the abdominal section. The team's insignia was imprinted on his chest area. It was two combat knifes, the '747' printed on the top of the knifes, an MD on the left of the knifes, the Corneria symbol on the right of the knifes, and Kiko's last name on the bottom of the knifes.

He gave Lance's attention to tell him he was ready. Once Lance sees everyone looking at him, he turns back around and continues his Intel, "We will meet up with our forces down there. And we will get into our positions. Any questions?"

The team spoke out in unison. "No sir."

"Good." He stopped walking and saw the objective that was in front of them. "Here we are. Get into the pods and they will shoot you down towards Katina." Lance got into one of the pods, "See you down there." He closed the pod's door. Kiko walked to the nearest pod and climbed inside. He strapped in and strapped his guns to the walls of the pod. Once he was done, R.O.B. spoke through the MRAC communicator, "Everyone is strapped inside. We will be launching you all in 10 seconds." Kiko squirmed in his seat to get comfortable.

R.O.B. counted down,"**5...4...3...2...1...**" and the MOSH were blasted out into the vast emptiness of space.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Battle of Katina

Kiko was admiring his pod and all of its components. They were pretty far away towards the planet, Katina. He looked to his left and admired the holographic information pad. It displayed the altitude of the drop spot and where all of the other pods are at. He looked at his MRAC and saw that his Speedbreaker is in good shape. His guns are in order, the pod is going at the appropriate speed, and all is well. He activated his comm. and contacted Lance, "Captain, what time do we land? And have you contacted the personnel in base?"

Lance responded, "We land in thirty minutes, we have some time to kill. Make sure you get set up before we land. We have to immediately talk to their Major and get into our positions. They already know that we are coming. Let's just hope all goes well."

"Wilco, Cov-Slash out." Kiko deactivated his comm. The white vulpine looks through the hard glass and sees the green arwing as they plummeted towards Katina. He breathes easy inside the pod, knowing of his protectors. Ever since he was a kid and he and his mother have to move around numerous of times, due to work labor and transportation. They went in and out of Corneria, Cerenia, and sometimes Sauria. Because of his Cerenian culture and his IQ capacity, Kiko knows much of the Saurian language. Kiko can remember most of the trips that had happened in his past before they move permanently to Corneria. He was a Cornerian citizen because he was born there, and a Cerenian citizen because of his blood and his father as a protector of the Cerenian president. He always breathes easy when he enters and exits out of space, for he was used to it.

"Marcus, what's your update on your patrol?" announced Lance in Kiko's MRAC comm.

"Ah, nothing's on radar yet, I guess I will have to use infrared vision. Hold up." Commented Marcus as he spoke through the MRAC.

A couple of minutes went by until he heard, "There. Nothing at my stern. Falco, check the…"

All of a sudden, Kiko's pod starts to shake violently. He sees the pod accelerating and faster than all of the other pods. _Haha, yeah. Gonna be there first_. He thought childish and perhaps he was a child inside.

"Marcus, I believed we hit the ionosphere. We will inform you when we touched down." Lance said.

"Wilco, Star fox out." Said the blue furred vulpine as they pulled away from Delta Squad.

For the next twenty minutes, Kiko and the rest of the MOSH were sightseeing the ground as it got closer and closer. It was a dry planet, more land than Corneria. Katina was a bit smaller than Corneria, and the climate is more variable. To where they were landing was the view of the Descent-sized base, the mountainside east of the base, not very far off, and the large radio tower that sits in between the base and the mountainside. The base was layered upon three stages and many buildings, like what Lance said. The daylight was beginning to turn to dawn very quickly.

Lance called the Major through his MRAC, "Major Jaxon. Calling Major Jaxon. This is Delta Squad 747 coming in southbound of the tower; do you read?"

A husky, drill sergeant-like voice responded to Lance, "Read you loud and clear, Captain Wade. We are waiting for your arrival."

All of a sudden, a barrage of laser blasters headed towards the pods. Marcus yelled through the MRAC, "That is us. Don't shoot. Cease fire!"

"We are not shooting you." Responded the voice. "Repeat, we are not shooting you. It is the enemy!" A group of Invader I Fighters past by Kiko's pod. It shook Kiko's pod, causing it to increase the pod's speed even more. Kiko was separated from the rest of the group, longitudinal wise. He was a good 20 meters away from the closest pod, and counting. The rest of the MOSH was about 5 kilometers from the ground.

"All squad, initiate your pod's shields." Lance said, "We are going in for a hard landing. Hold on." Kiko looked all over the pod, he then found the shields button, right of the door above the door eject button. He lifted his hand and was about to press the button until an explosion was heard right behind of him. When he hears the velocity of the wind against the pod, he knows that there is a hole. A hole, in this case, means that he's been hit; not a good thing.

Kiko immediately heard on the radio from a feminine voice, more than likely Ema's "Kiko! You are going off course! You are headed straight for the mountain. Lock your suit!"

Kiko responded, "My pod has been hit, but I think I can manage to survive this! Thanks for the advice!" Kiko then put on his shields and went to touch the screen. He said to the voice activating system, "X-suit: Heavy." Almost immediately, Kiko's X-suit was forming larger chunks of material and it was expanding around his suit. It then became hard and more compact than steel. The suit also spread to Kiko's head. It formed a helmet with a visor that Kiko could see through. He then said to his MRAC, "Lock suit." Immediately the suit locked and waited for the ground to come up. He was about 500 meters till he hit the ground. He sees the mountainside and waited for the time to come.

Finally, the pod struck the mountainside with a great force and instead of 'sticking the landing' it just bounced off and rolled intensely. The amount of impact greatly screwed Kiko over. It continued to crash and roll; parts were coming off, Kiko flying everywhere inside the pod, metal being ripped off; Kiko knew that he was going to live, but at what condition. He never landed so hard, and the pressure of the impact made Kiko pass out. The last thing that Kiko heard was Marcus telepathically telling him, "Kiko, they have landed and you're gonna be alright." before he slipped into his darkness.

_Kiko! _ Marcus thought out loud to Kiko,_ Kiko!_ Again, no response and no mind waves were coming from him. "Damn, MOSH Kiko is out cold for now." He told Lance.

"We won't have sniper support, but for a short time only. My MRAC say that Kiko's vital signs are normal, he will be up later. Right now we have our objective and we will flow it."

Ema spoke up, "What about Ki-"

"He can handle himself now. Let's find the major." Lance said as the pods dropped down to the indicated site. Lance pushed the door eject button. The door whirred and then popped out. He grabbed all of his weapons, equipment, and gear, he ran out of the pod, reminding himself of the air support from up above. The others did the same as they ran across the plain to the base, following orders. He spoke through his MRAC comm., "Major, we are on foot coming southbound from your position, do not shoot. I repeat do not shoot!"

"Roger, captain." Major Jaxon. "The battle will begin shortly. Once you are in here, I need to speak with you. Then, go to your positions and be ready. Our squads already know what rank you are and will be out in the battlefield with you under my command. Because you are army officials of a higher rank, we will take orders from you. "

"Thank you Major. Over and out." Marcus responded to the Major. He switched frequency of the MRAC, "MOSH, they are under our command until this battle is over. Let's get into our battle positions."

The enemy arwings were regrouped. They U-turned and were trying to get the runaways that were going inside. Their view came up on its screen and locked on a certain spot the position to where the MOSH was going to be. There were three invaders in that group. The enemy leader flipped the safety switch on the trigger, and was waiting to push the fire button. Suddenly, a pink and black arwing came upon them unleashing substantial amount of bullets on the enemy invader, in which it blew through its shield and completely torn off the armor and the hull. Kari yelled through his MRAC, "F**k yeah! One down, two left!" as the enemy leader of the group crashed down onto Katina. The other invaders retreated back up into space. Kari contacted Lance, "The sky is ours. You don't have to worry about any threats. Focus on the land battle. Over."

Lance looked up to where Kari was going back into space, "Thanks Kari. Over and out." Lance, Jared, and Ema came upon the hangar of the base. They see everyone running to where they had been ordered to do. Everyone was alert and focused and there was constantly talking inside the hangar. Lance managed to grab one of the recruits and said to him, "My name is Lance Wade of the Delta Battalion 747. I am supposed to meet Major Jaxon here inside this hangar. Where is he?"

The recruit responded quickly, "He's on the other side of the hangar waiting for you." He pointed to the other end of the Hangar. Lance saw Major Jaxon. He was a black-furred vulpine, with dark-blue eyes. His body type was strong. He was a bit larger than Lance, but smaller than Jared. He had on a regular military suit with many medals and a military cap. He was commanding were all of the people were supposed to go. He looked similar to another person that he met; he couldn't put his finger of who he looked like. But, that wasn't important right now so Lance just shrugged it off.

His eye started to scan him.

_Scanning... ... ... _

_Identity acquired._

_Identification: Major Al Jaxon_

_Age:25 Cornerian Years Old_

_Sex: Male_

_Species: Fox_

_Codename: (None)_

_Code number: #10225434001001_

_Fur color: Black_

His eye left him and Lance said to the recruit, "Thanks." And the MOSH fast-walked to the leader. Lance came up to him and shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Major Jaxon."

"Likewise. Captain Wade." Responded the husky voice. "As you all do not know, my name is Major Al Jaxon."

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Ema. Jared responded with a gruff as usual. He didn't like meeting new people.

Lance said, "Our Sniper was hit and immobilized on the mountainside. He won't be available for now, but will in due time. Right now we have two machinegun men and a close-quarters combat person." Major raised his eyebrow. "But other than that we are more than ready to battle." Jared put on his magazine into his M60 and Ema put her magazine into her Commando Blaster Rifle.

Major said, "It'll be tough without a Sniper, but trying is better than nothing. Go."

The MOSH replied, "Yes sir." And went to their positions.

Ema displayed her map on the MRAC. Her position was on the second floor with plenty of cover. She had to go through a set of stairs and take some turns. On her way there, she spoke through her MRAC comm., "Kiko, Wake up. Kiko. Are you there? Kiko…"

Kiko slowly opened his eyes. He was out of it right now. His hearing was like a grenade just went off next to him. It was silent and he hears white noise. His breathing increased as he tried to move. He sees a blur and he couldn't move. _What just went on? _He thought to himself. He sighed at the first attempt of moving his body; meaning failure. He did not notice that his suit was in lock until it hit him as his vision cleared. On his HUD says, 'Suit locked' in red bold letters and the blur background of the visor. He was outside of the pod. _Damn war, _he thought. He said to the suit, "Unlock suit." The suddenly the suit released all of its locks and the armor loosened. The white vulpine lost his balance and he slipped on the rocks of the mountain side. _This suit feels too heavy._ "X-suit: Normal." He commanded. The armor of the suit started to disintegrate. He gradually feels the suit get lighter and lighter. Then the suit returned back to its neutral self, excluding the helmet. "Oof, now where's my gun?" He question to himself. He looked around to see his pod. It was found at the bottom of the mountain, laid down, door ejected and all of the equipment was nowhere to be found. He climbed down to examine the pod. He put his head through the opening and found his both the sniper rifle, and his AUG.

His hearing went back to normal. "Kiko…Are you there? Kiko. Co-"It was Ema's voice.

"Kiko is here. Waiting for orders…" responded Kiko.

Kiko waited for a response. Seconds later, he hears Lance, "Kiko head over to the radio tower just west of your position. You should be really close. We have met the leader, Major Al Jaxon, and we are in position right now. The hordes of enemy soldiers are advancing to our position. Move!"

"Yes sir." Acknowledged Kiko. He took his guns; put the sniper on his back, clipping to the X-suit, and hurried his way to the radio tower.

The tower was not far, as Lance had said; just about a half kilometer from his original position. It was a rocky terrain with the vast plain and the ocean south, another vast plain and the base west, and the mountain side north and east. He sprinted towards the radio tower. He was lucky; if he landed toward the plain in the west, he would have been caught by the enemy. If he landed southern of their original position, he would have landed in the ocean, drowning to death. And if he landed northern, there is the base and the radio tower that are obstacles waiting for the impact.

Kiko finally reached to the radio tower. As his Intel said, there was a deck in the intermediate of the tower, large enough for a man to be in prone position, sniping his enemy. _Okay. Just up that ladder. _He thought. Kiko gripped the ladder tightly and he started to climb up. On his way up, he hears the first shot from an unknown weapon from an unknown person. _The Battle of Katina must have already started. _Once he reached the top, he sees that the battle had started. He grabbed his WA2000 and clipped his AUG on his back. When he gripped the sniper rifle, he didn't think that it felt right. Everything that he had was in pretty good shape, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then it hit him. _The silencer! _He exclaimed inside his head. He stood up his weapon and unscrewed the attachment. If his silencer was on, then the bullet would travel short range. No silencer means longer range. He looked at his sniper rifle one last time, and then he went into prone position.

"Lance, I'm in position waiting for your order. Where are you at?" stated Kiko through the MRAC.

There were gunshots and yelling through the background, but Lance managed to say, "Kiko! We are in the hangar most west of your position. Fire at will. I repeat fire at will!"

Not wasting time, Kiko flipped the safety of his WA2000 to fire mode. He commanded his MRAC suit. "HUD on." Then suddenly a holographic visor appeared in front of Kiko's face. The visor displayed his armor levels, his health, his map, and the compass. He then peered through the scope. Kiko sees his friendly figures through the HUD, and he sees a vast army of enemy soldiers pinning the base down; and he had no time to waste. Kiko put his crosshairs onto a seemingly covered soldier. He inhaled his breath and waited for the right time. The target went back to his cover and started to reload. Kiko knew it was time. He pressed the trigger. The rifle shot a high voltage beam causing the rifle to kick the shoulder of Kiko. The loaded beam traveled through the air and a half-second later, the blast busted through the head of the soldier, piercing helmet and all; and he fell over in limp. His body hit the ground with a massive thud. He did not move, meaning that Kiko shot his first kill of the day. Then, Kiko exhaled. He sees forty other foes raging across the front line, and counting. _Damn. We will lose this if I don't hurry my a*s. _Within seconds he fired more shots, each hitting its targets. Every time he confirms the enemy soldier dead.

Lance was blind-firing his Commando to the enemy soldiers. He was behind a pillar as it started to disintegrate because of the lasers, and he swiftly dove and moved to the next pillar avoiding shots. He looked over at Jared, further behind supporting Lance with his M60. He mounted it on top of a rock and pressed the trigger. Jared was surprisingly shooting everyone that was in sight, excluding Lance. He gripped that thing so tight and kept squeezing the trigger. Then all of a sudden, he was out of ammo in his magizine. Jared threw his gun down, unclipped a grenade from his torso; he then unhook the grenade and threw it to where the most amount of enemies where. To shield himself from the blast, he covered behind the rock. _Boom._ He thought just before the explosion occurred. He then uses this ten-second window of time to put in another magazine. Quickly, he started shooting again.

Ema was at the second level shooting at enemy targets. She ducks behind the ledge and provides support whenever the MOSH starts to retreat. She peered over the ledge and founded out that they are getting outnumbered rapidly and they have to retreat to her floor, the second level. "Lance!" she exclaimed to the leader. "It's time to fall back. We are outnumbered and I believe that we need Star Fox with air support."

"I think you're right. Most of our friendlies are incapacitated. Hold off for a couple of more seconds." Commanded the leader.

"Roger." Said Jared, Ema, and Kiko in unison.

Lance switched his frequency. "Marcus, what's your status?"

Marcus replied in seconds, "We are kickin a** up here in space, Lance. We have seen and destroyed many Invader I Fighters, destroyed two dreadnaughts and left one battleship. I think we are going to use it later. I have a plan."

"Wilco, we may need some-"All of a sudden a grenade landed next to Lance. He swiftly got the grenade and launched it back at the enemy force. He was shielded by a laid-down pillar as he hit the ground. The enemies that were inside the grenade's blast radius exploded or had gotten injured. He glances to the direction where the grenade was thrown. Fifty plus hostiles are making their surge towards the hangar. He then switched back to the MOSH's frequency, "MOSH retreat! Retreat to the third level." Lance ran back towards the base. "Kiko! I need you here at our position ASAP! Our position is in your HUD. Move it!"

Kiko hit another target when he had heard the call. He got up from his prone position. He slid down the ladder and proceeds to the point on his HUD. Meanwhile, the MOSH were being surged by the oncoming infantry. They are barely holding it together because all other friendlies are dead or retreated to the other buildings, including still-alive Major Jaxon. He ordered the retreat right when he saw Delta Team retreating inside the base. " Ugh, Jaxon missed the memo of our plan, team. Kiko, meet up with Major Jaxon and head over here."

"Roger." He switched frequency. "Major Jaxon, come in." Kiko put up his sniper rifle and took out his AUG.

The large vulpine replied, "Jaxon here. State your identity."

Kiko reached the first building. "My code name is Covert Slash of Delta Battalion 747. My team is still in the hangar waiting for our arrival. Where are you located?"

"We are located in the armory five buildings left of the hangar; and two blocks away from the radio tower. The enemy pushed us back and we are still fighting them. We acquire your help to carry out your order."

"Affirmative. Be there in 30." He saw the map on his HUD. There was the hangar, other unimportant edifices, the buildings that the Major had mentioned, the armory, and the building now approaching Kiko. He came upon it and opened the door. Once he opened the door, he sensed people inside the building, now alert and anxious. Kiko raised his AUG and waited for his mark. The building he was in was rooming quarters. It was a two-story building, full of beds and bunks. There was a bathroom up ahead next the stairs.

The minds of the people now know that someone is in their building and they came hostile, according to Kiko. The white vulpine took cover behind the nearest bunk. Kiko yelled out the militia's codename, "Fox! Fox! Fox!" He waited for the friendly's signal. He heard shouting, but it wasn't Corneria's language for the military, let alone the correct signal. The code signal for the friendlies was 'Fox McCloud', named after the famous Fox McCloud who been on a constant war against Andross and Venom, who won every single battle that he went up against, who created his legacy. He was a profound patriot towards his planet.

Kiko knows that these were enemies, so he took it upon himself to kill them. He breathed very slowly so he could feel the hostile mind waves and their location. Kiko feels the hostile minds getting closer and closer. There were only two that Kiko could visualize in his mind. He waited for the right moment. And then he knows it is time. Pressing the Speedbreaker function, Kiko dove out of cover. He raised his rifle and all of a sudden, everything slowed down. Kiko sees the two enemies: a red frog and a white horse. The red frog what appears to be a peon of the military, a private; while the horse was a Staff Sergeant. They were both bulky and wore the Venom Red Uniform, and they both have a rifle of their own. Kiko did not waste a nano-second time. He pressed his trigger with a fast reaction. Slowly, the AUG fired each of its beams at his foes. One by one, the beam was discharged from the rifle slowly penetrating the molecules of the air. Then, before the opponents reacted, the beam punctured the frog's chest and the horse's skull. Kiko hit his mark, and then he deactivates his Speedbreaker. The horse and the frog were still in slo-mo; but once time picked back up, the frog fell backwards clenching his chest, while the horse fell in limp. Blood splattered from his head and poured out once the horse hit the ground. The frog was still alive, barely. He screamed in agony and tried to reach for his pistol, making his last stand. His pistol was on the floor and in reach, but it was too late. Kiko kicked the pistol away from the foe that what was on the ground and came upon him. He said to him in Venomian Language, "It was McCloud, you f**ker." Kiko rose up his gun and shot him in the head. The head flipped back and hit the ground. Kiko did not sense any more mind waves coming from them anymore, for they were dead. Kiko walked over the oozing bodies and cleared the building. Kiko can hear gunshots in the area though.

He then contacted Major Jaxon, "Major, I killed some hostiles. It seems that you are surrounded inside the armory. I am going to clear out any buildings that are around your area."

Major Jaxon's radio came on. "Roger, Kiko! We are being outmanned, and in need of help! Hurry!" In the background, there were gunshots and screaming, "We have over sixty plus soldiers and we are going against over 100 plus."

"Roger! I will call in air support. Hold on!" Kiko ran down the stairs, and exited the building. On his map, he saw another edifice intermediate of him and the armory. The white vulpine turned the corner of the building and saw the edifice; it was a three story building and quite small, area-wise. Immediately, he thought up of a plan.

Kiko switched his frequency, "Hey, Marcus. I need air support. ASAP. My squad is overrun and the militia is surrounded. Over." Kiko ran towards the building. He needs to clear out the building.

"Affirmative, Kiko. I'll be there in 5. Hold up." Marcus replied.

"Confirmed. Delta out." Dawn was beginning to turn into night for the time being, and Kiko cannot see even a brick of the building. He commanded to his suit, "Night-vision on." Then the night vision inside of the helmet activated. He searched around for the power box. Kiko found the power box that controlled the lighting inside of the building. He found the switch and turned it off. All of a sudden, lights inside and coming off of the edifice shut down. His HUD showed that it was a three-story building. The bottom floor has two rooms and a hallway that connects with the back door to the front door. Next to the front door was a set of stairs. The stairs connected to the second floor. The second floor is just one big room full of computers, office desks, and office supplies. And the third floor is the rooftop, with the floor is just basically filled with rubble.

With that, Kiko opened the door stealthily and entered. The white vulpine closed the door. He knows that there are enemies in this building. He lifted his gun and advances to the next room. The mind waves coming off of the hostiles were alert and cautious, but also clueless. Kiko can hear the voices of the enemy conversing to each other. He can translate in his own mind the Venomian language. He started to know what they are saying, "Эй, что (Hey, what) happened to the light?" said a hostile to another.

"I don't know. Did the circuit breaker blow off or something?" questioned the other. Kiko peered out of the hall and pulled out his knife. "Rock-paper-scissors?"

"Рок, ножницы, бумага!" They ssaid to each other.

"Check it, Ramarov. Here's a flashlight. I'll keep shooting at the armory." The white vulpine quickly and silently went into the room left of him and waited for a right moment to happen. He knows that someone is going to check the box and they will turn it back on.

"Hey, f**k you, Ivan." Said the other. Ramarov went down the stairs lifted his pistol. He doesn't feel afraid, but he is deeply concerned. He was walking normal along the hallway and put his gun down.

Kiko waited for him to peer in the opening. He gripped his knife very tightly. Waiting and waiting, Kiko closed his eyes. He hears the footsteps getting closer and closer. He feels the waves of Ramarov's mind impacting his telepathic brain harder and harder as he got closer. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. Suddenly, Ramarov was in the opening where Kiko wanted him.

Instantly, Kiko crept upon him, and waited for the unsuspected fool to attempt to open the knob. Ramarov stopped in his position and lifted his hand to turn the knob. In an instant, Kiko lunged at him. He covered his face with his left hand and raised his right with the knife in hand. Ramarov squirmed inside of Kiko's grasp. He wanted to tell Ivan, his companion, to watch out for an intruder coming in from behind. But it was too late. Kiko came down on Ramarov's neck with the knife and cut open his jugular. Swiftly, Kiko dragged him to the room where he had been hiding. Ramarov that was squirming with life has now stopped movement, indicating that he was dead.

Kiko let his mouth go and gently laid him on the floor. Blood squirted out of the artery and it stained Kiko's black fur. He shrugged it off, knowing that if he would be done with the mission, he would wash it off. Kiko sensed the upstairs floor. There were still different mind waves that he could sense; meaning that there were more hostiles. Kiko sighed silently and sneaked up the stairs. He took out his AUG, with the silencer still attached. He peered out of the stairway only to see four people. They had no idea about Kiko's presence. All of them were still shooting at the armory. The soldier closest to him was in his prone position. Kiko slyly aimed his AUG at the enemy personnel closest to him. He pressed the trigger and the beam connected with the soldier's head. The silencer suppressed the beam's sound and the beam itself. It only light up a particle of light, so the beam won't light up the room. However, the downside was that it is less powerful than the regular weapon; even though it is a one shot one kill. The soldier head hit the floor with a small thud and his body moved no more. Kiko killed the enemy.

The white vulpine suddenly thought that he was losing time, so he picked up his pace. He moved quickly and shot at the other three hostiles. Unsuspectingly, they fell to the floor with blood oozing out of their injuries. Kiko sensed no one else in the building's area, so he moved on. He finally has a call, "Kiko, this is Junior. I am giving you air support and will be there in 01 minute." Kiko climbed the ladder.

"Roger. I am in the east building of the armory. I am displaying my beacon now." He commanded his X-suit, "Friendly Beacon on."

"I got you on visual. Where do you want me to support?"

Kiko gave him the locations of possible locations and displayed it on the map of his HUD. He included around the area of the hangar where his team is in danger. "Roger that. Sit tight."

"Affirmative." Said Kiko. Kiko went into his prone position and waited for the air strike to impact. He switched frequencies.

"Major, airstrike will be here quickly. You are Danger close; take cover."He waited for a reply.

Seconds later, "Roger that, Kiko. We are all inside."

Kiko, all of a sudden, sees Junior come in and fired his missiles at the indicated targets. The buildings exploded and enemies were crying out to their injuries, wanting someone to end their pain. "Kiko, you can pilot my mini-gun from your position. I'll fly over slowly and take care of them."

"Thanks!" Kiko now sees the HUD turn from the armory to the camera of the mini-gun. The mini-gun shoots automatically at the enemy; all Kiko has to do is locate them. Kiko looked around for any other enemies that survived the strike. The white vulpine only spotted a few in his infrared screen. The mini-gun rose up from its natural position and shot the hostiles. All were dead and Kiko acknowledge, "Hey thanks for the assist! Now go and provide the air strike with the rest of Delta Squad." The HUD turned back to normal.

"Roger, Junior out." With that, Junior's arwing glided out towards the area that the MOSH was in.

Kiko switched its frequency. "Captain, I sent Junior to cover you guys in the air. He will assist you."

Lance retorted, "Thanks Kiko! Get over on our position now! We are on the brink of winning this battle! Get Jaxon's ass over here and help us." His voice was troubled and he has the right to. He was pissed off at Jaxon for retreating his fellow comrades away from them. But then again, Lance did not fill him in on much Intel.

"Yes sir. Kiko out." Kiko got up from his position and dusted the dirt off his pants. Then, he automatically hears something behind him. It was a click, a click of a handgun. He hears a voice, it was Venomian.

"Drop it." The voice commanded. "Or I'll kill you." He pressed the barrel onto Kiko's head. Kiko did not lose his cool, because he read him. He looked determined on the outside, but on the inside he was scared. He had never been in a situation like this before. He is almost too scared to pull the trigger. Kiko thought to himself, _What a dumbass. He made mistake Number One. _Kiko in a swift motion ducked and moved his head out of the way of the gun's trajectory. Instantly, he pressed his Speedbreaker. He grabbed the gun and pointed the barrel at him. Time slowed down at this point. Kiko sees another lonesome private trying to be the hero of the country. It was a red bull (no pun intended). Kiko pressed the trigger of the gun and rebel yelled. He **hated **Venomians. They were the one who killed his father, as he was told.

The beams connected with its thorax and he started to fall back. Kiko pressed the Speedbreaker of his MRAC to return to normal time. The bull fell back and died instantly. Kiko looked at him in disgrace.

Suddenly, the white vulpine remembered that he needed to meet with Major Jaxon. He went back downstairs and crossed the street. Kiko contacted Major Jaxon, "I am coming in eastbound. Hold your fire."

"Roger. We are waiting for you on the west side of the building, Slash." He replied.

Kiko put the barrel of his AUG down and entered the facility. There were bodies everywhere of the militia's men. He sees bodies most of them fresh, many of them were shot and some were ripped off by explosives. Kiko just walked past them. Even though they were form his side, he wanted to get revenge for the death of his dad now, and not meddling with the injured troops. The death of his dad screwed everything up in his life.

Kiko went around the armory and saw the friendlies. The white vulpine then heard someone shout, "Fox!" The voice occurred again, "Fox!"

He responded, "McCloud!" He lowered his gun and walked forward. Everyone motioned Kiko over to them. They were in different species; ranging from vulpine and vixens to boars and sows. Out of the pack, Major Jaxon went up to greet Kiko, "Thanks for your assist, Slash." He picked up his hand and asserts it toward Kiko. Kiko smiled and he picked up on his handshake. They shook hands and Major Jaxon said, "Let's go get Delta Team."

"Affirmative." He said as Major Jaxon took lead. Kiko can see and hear in the distance of Junior's slaughter to the adversaries. The other Cornerian troops fallowed him. There were only about nineteen of them. They were among the best in the squad, because they didn't die in the line of fire.

Kiko switched his frequency to Delta Team's communication, "Lance. I have Major Jaxon with me. We are on your en route to your position."

Lance quickly responded, "Roger that, Kiko! We are barely holding it off out here, thanks to Junior. Thanks for sending Junior to aid us! See you guys here."

"Affirmative, Captain. I will have a beacon and I will have twenty people behind me. Don't shoot us."Lance verified and closed his com. He insisted to Jaxon, "Let me take point."

Jaxon agreed that it was best for him to be in the front. He has more experience in these kinds of situations, according to Jaxon. Kiko lifted his gun and walked down the street towards the hangar. He was more careful because of enemy hostiles. He walked next to the edifices next to him. As he was walking, he unscrewed his silencer from the AUG, and lifted his gun. Everyone was following the white vulpine, as if he was a hero that everyone looked up to when they were a little kid. He came in the corner of the edifice and then stopped. He lifted his hand up and everyone came to a halt. Kiko peered out of the edifice and tried to find targets. He doesn't see anything and everything seems safe. Kiko motioned the crew over to the next building. In his line of sight, he sees a large building with an old metal door in the back. It was a perfect opening that he had been used for. Since his team is on the third level of the building, and Junior is taking care of the troops outside, he needs to hit the enemy inside the building from the outside in. He knows that his team is making an effort to push the enemy back. And the enemy would not suspect the coming of the Corneria's militia from their six.

He said to his remaining companions, "We are going to Breach and Clear. Put your explosives on the door." The privates who had a C4 placed it on the door and handed Kiko the trigger. "Okay, wait for my signal, watch out for any friendlies. Stack up." Kiko commanded. Jaxon also did as he was told. The Corneria militia follows the ranks of their leaders, but the MOSH was different from everybody else. They were right under of General Peppy and higher than any of the Army, Navy, Air Force, or any other groups. A private in the MOSH Delta Squad beats any captain in those other prestigious groups.

Kiko lifted his left hand with the C4 trigger; the AUG in the right. He looked back to make sure everybody was ready, and when he pressed the trigger, he commanded the MRAC, "Speedbreaker on." He pressed it.

He lifted his gun up and the explosives ignited. The placements of the explosives were placed toward the door so it wouldn't blow up Kiko in the process. The door flew back and time slowed down. In Kiko's vision he sees three enemy hostiles. He didn't care if he was to see them, if they weren't his teammates, then they are enemies. He lifted his gun up and peered through the scope. The crosshair landed on the chest of an alerted hostile about to raise his gun. Kiko pressed the trigger and two beams flew at him. Kiko did not wait for the bullets to impact him so he turned to the direction of where the door flew. As he looked at it, the door's velocity hit the two enemies closest to him. Once they were knocked down, he put his crosshair one of the fallen ones. Again he shot the AUG at person and another at the one next to him. Time came back unexpected. Kiko yelled at his soldiers, "Go go go!"

He hears the MRAC computer, "System restart. Reboot. Estimated time completion: Five minutes."

"Dammit." He said to himself. Looks like it will be the hard way. He ran forward and pointed the gun upward. The First level of the Hangar is the Runway, the places where all the Corneria's ships are held in there. The level has two large sets of stairs held in the very back of the edifice. At the top of the stairs in the communication room, in which dispatchers were to take calls coming in and out of the base. In between those stairs is a hallway, by which Kiko and the army came in. They ran forward, charging in as they picked one of them one by one. Kiko yelled at Major Jaxon, "Get them while I get my team!"

"Affirmative!" With that, Kiko went upward toward the stairs while Jaxon stayed and battled for the militia. Kiko moved upward while dodging straying beams and went through the double doors. He lifted his AUG, reloaded it, and moved forward. He aimed semi-seeing through the scope. He cautiously walked inside. _Since there is a battle outside, and gunshots echoing throughout the room, the enemy soldiers are alerted and would come in my position, _Kiko thought. He then continued on.

There were two rooms in the communications room. Kiko could see the last set of stairs in the next room. In the room that he was in, there were dead bodies everywhere. Some were Cornerian soldiers, but many were Venomian and Nawish. Then, a voice startled him for a sec, "MRAC powering on." The MRAC finally started to come on. He exhaled his breath, closed his eyes to get rid of his high stress, reopened them, and continued onward. He went up the stairs to the third level, which is the intelligence section of the hangar.

Kiko called in to Lance, "Captain I am in the third level. There's no one in sight where are you guys at?"

Lance replied back, "We are in the room to the right of you. Coming out now."

Kiko commanded his MRAC, "Night Vision on." The HUD in his helmet went into night vision. Kiko looked to his right and he sees mounds of dead bodies in front of the room that is barricaded with desks, chairs, anything that could be of use to shield them. One by one they came out: Lance, Ema, and Jared in the order.

The MOSH ran to Kiko and Lance said, "Let's finish this." Lance grabbed his emergency pistol, cocked it, and took point. Kiko nodded in his process and followed him.

"Thanks." Ema said to him and smiled. Kiko turned around and gave Ema a smile back. He wasn't going to let this team down. Even though he known them for a little time, Kiko has thought of his team as family.

"Hmph..." Jared grumbled. He didn't liked being saved by anyone, let alone the new guy in Delta Squad. Kiko shrugged him off and followed the Captain and his orders. He lifted his gun to eye level and followed the captain until they went out into the first floor. Once they got out, Jaxon and his crewmen drove the enemy out of the hangar.

Lance ran over to him, with his crew behind his back and aided him in the assault. Jaxon just noticed that Delta Squad was helping him. They noticed that their air support, Junior, was gone due to the command from Marcus; so basically they were on their own for now.

It was basically a stalemate between the two armies. Neither one of them gave out position, even though Corneria's army was in little of number. There were many places for cover at the battlefield. Pillars, boulders, destroyed vehicles, crashed Invaders, debris; you name it. Jaxon yelled at Lance through beam-fire, "No one is giving in! What do we do?"

Lance yelled back, "No shit! I'll take Kiko to flank them. And we won't disappoint!" Jaxon had a weird look to his face. Lance turned to Kiko, "Allen! On me! Flank right!"

Kiko went back into cover to reload after he shot a few rounds. He looked at Lance and nodded to affirm his order. He took his eyes off of him and looked at Jaxon, who was staring him down in cover. His eyes peered through the skin...no, the very soul of Kiko. It didn't make him shudder, but made him think about it as he switched from his cover to Lance's position. Lance placed a hand on him, "Let's go!" He turned around and ran low. Kiko followed in suit.

They both passed by Jaxon, but time seemed slow for Kiko. He looked left and sees Jaxon. He had a much undetermined expression on his face. He continued to stare him down until they reached the building on their right. They kicked the door open and went through.

After a series of linked buildings, Lance and Kiko got in positions. They got their weapons out and each a flashbang grenade. Lance was to give the signal when Kiko was supposed to throw his. Lance nodded at Kiko and simultaneously threw the loaded flashbangs at the enemy. Once they exploded and crackled, Kiko and Lance fired upon them. It worked out perfectly, according to plan. They did not know what hit them and they were on the verge of retreat. Kiko counted some numbers of the retreating army. There were about thirty and decreasing, due to their attack. Kiko contacted Star Fox, "Marcus. They are retreating. What is your plan?"

"Let them retreat." Spoke Marcus through the com. "I will debrief you shortly." His com went off. Kiko looked at Lance very confused. They were supposed to eliminate the opposing force by any means necessary.

Lance stared back at him confused as well. It was Peppy's orders to kill them. Maybe Peppy contacted Star Fox for further orders. He said to the MOSH through his com, "Do not kill all of them. I repeat, do not kill all. Peppy's orders. Chase them down." Lance got up and advanced towards the enemy LZ. Kiko also got up and ran with him. They were shooting around the hostiles who were retreating. Most of them were too afraid to turn around and shoot. The ones, who did, however, were shot. Kiko ran towards them going into and out of cover, shooting at the available enemy shooting back. The white vulpine turned the corner and saw a carrier, which transported all of the soldiers, and started to take off. The doors closed and they took off towards the battleship.

Kiko put his gun down and said to Lance, "What's the plan?"

Lance did not answer him. Instead, he spoke into his com, "Marcus, why did we let them retreat?"

"Peppy gave us the order to take their ship. The Great Fox has installed a new stealth system that they won't know that we are close." Explained Marcus.

"With that, we can get into the Naw Headquarters." Furthered Lance.

"Exactly my point. Peppy wants us to infiltrate the Naw compound and assassinate the Naw leader, Troy Drago. Their culture is like a pack of wolves. If the wolf leader is dead, the other wolves either join or leave the fighter. If their leader is dead, the Nawish forces would have to stand down and/or aid us in their fight."

Lance smiled, "Then we have to hurry and take it from them. Come get us." He turned off his com and turned to Jared, "Is Naw's official language Venomian?"

Jared replied, "Yes sir."

"You are our interpreter and our translator. We are going to take over the ship." Jared gave his affirmation and Lance went to Jaxon, "Go to your communication building and tell Peppy about the Battle of Katina. Tell him we have won and enroute to Naw."

Major Jaxon replied, "Roger." He walked by the troops and gave them a nod. He looked at Kiko and he said, "See ya, Kiko T. Allen." Again he walked along and toward the base with his troops following him.

Kiko was confused at first. _How did he know my name? _Then he thought about it. _Lance must've told him. Either that or he saw my profile. _But his thoughts were interrupted when the Great Fox appeared and landed next to them. Once they walked inside, Marcus commanded R.O.B. to blast off in pursuit of the enemy Battleship.


End file.
